Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 10 - Getting The Second Mask for James Before I Want Thomas's Dead Body While Going Through The Echoing Caves?
Here is part ten of Thomas 2: The Great Escape! for Sega Dreamcast as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Henry as Clark (Both clumsy and uncle figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette, because Molly and Edward are both wifes to Edward and Globox) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake *James as Polokus *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females and girlfriends to Thomas and Rayman) *Rosie as Tily *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, and Peter Sam as The Globox Children *Bertie as Bzzit/Mozzy *Sir Handel as Hardrox *Duncan as Houdini (Both stubborn) *Belle as Betilla (Both beautiful) *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician (Both nice) *Whiff as Joe (Both green) *Duck as Otti Psi (Both Western) *Oliver as Romeo Patti (Both Western *Stepney as Gonzo (Both grateful) *Boco as Photographer *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Colossus) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Paxton as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits Paxton) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Both work with Devious Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard) *Daisy as Razorwife *Bulgy as Zombie Chickens *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *George as Jano (Both green and evil) *Den, Dart, Norman, Arry, and Sidney as The Robot-Pirates *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Bert as Moskito *Smudger as Andre (Both crazy) *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums *Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in Hero of the Rails) *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux the Knaaren *Hector as The Magician (Rayman Origins) Transcript: *(a door with a hole turns around for Thomas to go through, and as he shoots a plum, he does the same way he did last time. He goes through the black hole on top, slides onto another plum, shoots the door down, and jumps across, unharmed. He follows a purple lum, chases after it, crossing five high platforms, collecting a green lum, but slides down a slope, chasing the purple lum, collecting five more red lums, jumps on fires and lavas, but swings onto another purple lum, and slides down the slope after the purple lum, but lands in the lava, burns himself twice, jumps out, and slides into the black hole with the purple lum. When he jumps down unharmed, Thomas sees the purple lum, jumps from one box onto a platform and another and another box to collect the blue sphere, and throws it down. He helicopters across to get the other yellow lums, jumps down to throw the blue sphere into its blue base, and suddenly sees a crane named Cranky, grabbing him, moving in front of him, and lifting him up to collect the next yellow lum while using the purple lum. Cranky carefully Thomas slowly forward onto the platform and drops him where he thanks him) *Thomas: Thank you, Cranky! (runs up the steep enbankment and stops to collect a yellow lum) *Cranky: It is an honor to serve a hero such as yourself. Now before you go: a group of killers is his hot on your trail. I have made a list of them: They're Ninja Henchmen... *Thomas: Ninja henchmen?! Oh no! *Cranky: Oh, yes! Yes, Thomas. They are very dangerous, but have a weakness too... ...and have heavy hooks that aren't easy to use. *Thomas: Right! I'll find a way of this turning to my advantage. Thanks, Cranky. Goodbye! (runs to the second stone of the second mask and stops as lightnings occur on the circle of his body) *Cranky: You're welcome, Thomas. Take care! (Thomas climbs up, grabs the second mask, and holds it up before he dissapears away to James's hideout, and meets up with James once again) *James: You have found the second mask! Good, Thomas, you're getting closer to your goal. Just two more masks and I will awaken. (takes the second and places it on his stone and makes a spiral door to take Thomas to the echoing caves) Be careful, the rest of your quest will get even harder! (meanwhile at the pirate prison ship...) *Devious Diesel: I am surrounded by incompetents! I shall never be able to stop Thomas. (Paxton opens the door) *Paxton: Admiral! Guess who's come with more than 5,000 slaves. *Devious Diesel: Paxton! You've come at the right time! I have a mission for you, a special mission... *Paxton: Killing is my pleasure. Command and your will shall get done. *Devious Diesel: I want you to bring my the body of the confounded Thomas! *Paxton: It is as good as done. (hops into his truck and leaves after Thomas) *Devious Diesel: (laughs evilly) You are not long for this world now, Thomas. Paxton and his ninja henchmen will make mince of you! (laughs evilly. Thomas arrives at the Echoing Caves, watches Paxton calling to Dennis in his microphone, and jumps down to hide from Cerberus, who looks around) *Paxton: That engine is here somewhere. (walks inside) *Cerberus: Negative. This sector's clean. (Thomas grabs Cerberus's red lightsaber, and stabs Cerberus right in the belly, but causes Cerberus to lie on his back, and drops Cerberus's lightsaber down) *Thomas: This door is closed by four switches. (walks up the stairs, activates a switch, jumps onto a platform, drops down a hole, lands into the sea, swims over to find the other switch on the other side, activates it, swims back, and climbs up, unharmed before grabbing the green lum. He shoots a plum, throws it at Bulstrode, climbs on top of him, escapes out of another hole, and grabs an orange lum, just seconds before Bulstrode would eat the plum. He jumps down, jumps over more platforms, runs through a long area, jumps down, activating his helicopter, and easily knocks Norman out by taking out his pistol gun and shooting at the diesel. He shoots at the next switch, runs back to push a button for more platforms to go up, jumps on them, climbs a net, runs through the next long tunnel, and grabs a green lum. Thomas jumps onto some flying platforms, flies across, climbs up a net, pushes a button, shoots the last switch, gets the next orange lum, and jumps down a black hole below) *(Thomas grabs a keg, throws it at a door, frees a cage with more red lums, grabs another keg, and flies across up to get some yellow lums and free a cage with more. He jumps down unharmed, grabs a green lum, grabs another keg, flies across to get more yellow lums, and jumps off when he gets hurt, and falls down in a hole below) Category:UbiSoftFan94